criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
School Bells
School Bells is the 18th case in St Ronde and the 18 case overall in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Washridge district. It will be the 6th case of the district Plot Sally Minghi and the commissoner were talking with Franklin and the player about the recent devolpments. While Franklin was mocking Sally's accent the chief came in in a frenzy saying a student had just gotten killed Franklin and the player quickly went to where the body was found. Which was where the school bell was rung the victim, MackenZie Webb, had been knocked uncouncious, hanged on the bell, and the bell was rang which obviously caused not only MackenZie to be strangled, but got head trauma with having her head smashed against the bell. Grayson had a hard time anaylsing the body because of the severely damaged skull. After the autopsy the team questioned dog shelter owner Micheal Englar after they found the pendant belonging to hum on the crime scene. Micheal said that he went on site of then school often to talk with his old teachers and friends. In fact he's actually been a subsitute quite often. However he hadn't met MackenZie Webb and wished the team good luck in their investigation the team thought it would be a good idea to go to the last class MackenZie was in and they got Diego Garza on the suspect list. The class clown was shocked to hear of the murder MackenZie was the one who apprechiated his jokes the most and felt terrible about the murder. Deaf student Susannah McGowan was made a suspect when the team discovered that they were friends. Susannah was sad to hear of MackenZie's murder and wished that Steve's tighter security actually worked The team then decided that searching the victim's room might give a clue or two. And there soon hit a goodmine, literally there was a message to her written on gold. The message read 'Lose some weight and I'll reward you with more - A.J' The team soon discovered that A. J wwas the new physical education teacher after the last one died. So, the team added Amy Jones to the suspect list. Amy said she felt sympathy for MackenZie she knew being fat was a terrible thing, so she wanted to give MackenZie an incentive to lose weight and gold would be a good way to do that. She felt terrible that MackenZie wouldn't be able to be thin. After discovering that the killer was supersticious the team returned to the main office. ANd discovered a video recording that showed an arguement with Micheal. When asked Michael said that he felt bad about lying, so he'd say the truth. Apperently MackenZie insulted him for being a high school dropout. Micheal said he had a very gkod reason to drop out in fact it was because he dropped out that Eugene dropped out as well, and MackenZie respected him, so he called her a hipocrite. He felt arguing with a high schooler, and wanted to make it up with her, but then she died. The team then questioned Susannah about her threats to MackenZie that were written in chinese. Sussanah said that MackenZie came up to her and insulted her aunt right in front of her, and she knew what she was saying because she reads lips. Sussanh's aunt was a cheineese immigrant, and MackenZie told her to tell her aunt to "return to where you belong, in a communist country" Sussanah said that was a wound from which she could never heal from. The team then added Cassandra Wolf to the suspect list. Cassandra said that MackenZie was her longest friend. When she got in school she was was a scared woman, and MackenZie helped her through it all. George wolf then came to the station begging to let the police get Cassie off the suspect list. Franklin didn't comply stating that because her real father is dead and her mother is in prison he can't do nothin' which made George pissed, but he left anyway. The team decided it was best to search the victim 's room again. where they found a video of Amy arguing with MackenZie saying that she needs to lose more weight faster. Upon explanation Amy said that in a week MackenZie barely lost any weight which wasn't fast enough she was wasting her time. She needed to lose more weight. Diego was talked to again after the team found a journal with some frustrations with MackenZie. Diego explained that MackenZie was chasing him everywhere class, gym,bathroom, even the pool. Diego may be extroverted, but he doesn't want to be chasing around. Especially in the bathroom. On that note he's glad she's gone, but feels like no one should be murdered. The team went to Cassie after they discovered that she was no longer friends with the victim. To which Cassandra explained that the reason why was because MackenZie was a racist she hated any one with even a shred of blood from a foreign country Afircan -americans, Italian -americans, Russian- americans. You name them. Cassie hated her for that and broke off her friendship with her. The team finally arrested Susannah McGowan for MackenZie Webb 's murder. Susannah said that she killed MackenZie because she rejected her advances. Even though MackenZie made fun of her great aunt. MackenZie was just too good of a person to stop talking to . Eventually she fell in love with her. MackenZie not only rejected her advances, but made her life hell she appparently thought the LGBT community was a plaque that needed to be wiped out. MackenZie not only told everyone Susannah was a lesbian, but also told them every little detail to how Susannah sleeps at night to how she became deaf. Susannah was mocked every day she tired to not read their lips, but it was too hard. Eventually when she heard that MackenZie was planning on telling everyone her biggest secret. She snapped and knocked her out and put her of the bell. Susannah didn't understand why, but she just rang the bell. She was sentenced to 18 years in prison The team wanted to find out who Dylan's accomplice was, so they went to the main office for a clue, and discovered two objects a picture that showed Dylan with Diego Garza, but Diego was 18, so this was odd. As such they decided to reveal what was written on the newspaper They also found a symbol on a ball that read 'Your revenue is over!' Franklin thought they should check it out in the database Upon the analysis of the symbol the team discovered it was the symbol of the school resistance. And there was a well known member of the restiance. Michael Englar. So the team came to him to confront him about the resistance. All Michael said was that they were fighting against assassins and the one pulling the strings. When asked who it was. Michael said he wasn't at liberty to answer that question despite the fact that he desperately wanted to. However, Michael clarified that the resistance and the police are on the same side. When the team revealed the words on the image they were shocked. Dylan's accomplice wasn't ha accomplice, they were the mastermind, and the accomplice was something else. Whom the police suspected was Diego, so they decided to question him. Diego was visibly nervous, and let it slip that he thought that they should be talking to the mastermind, Julie Fisher. THe team were unsure if Diego was telling the truth, but decided to talk to Mrs. Fisher anyway. Julie deinied the accusations, but said that she was glad the police were doing thier job and gave them a burger to show no harm had been given. Summary Victim: MackenZie Webb Weapon: School bell Killer: Susannah McGowan Suspects Michael Englar The suspect can read lips The suspect is superstitious Suspect's appearance The suspect has access to the bell The suspect has a soot stain Diego Garza The suspect is superstitious Susanah McGowan The suspect can read lips The suspect is superstitious Suspect's appearance The suspect has access to the bell The suspect has a soot stain The suspect wears earrings Amy Jones The suspect is superstitious The suspect can read lips Suspect's appearance The suspect has access to The bell The suspect wears earrings Cassandra Wolf The suspect is superstitious The suspect can read lips Suspect's appearance The suspect has access to the bell The suspect has a soot stain Quasi-suspects Julie Fisher Killer's profile The killer can read lips The killer has access to the bell The killer is superstitious The killer has a soot stain The killer wears earrings Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde